


Captured

by jfridley



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Rescue, Siblings, Superpowers, bionic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Bruce is captured by the bad guy of the week-or so he thinks. It seems the bad guy has a plan for Bruce and the kid he just threw in the cell with him-who's name (he finds out) is Chase Davenport . There's no way they can escape-all they can do is wait and hope their teams get to them in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the episode The Attack (Lab Rats-Elite Force)
> 
> ***It took me three tries but I finally got the summery that explains my plot***

Bruce checked his watch for the hundredth time. He was making good time-at this rate he will make the seminar with enough time for him to double check his speech without being rushed. The driver glanced at him in the rearview mirror “Don’t worry Dr. we are making great time. We’ll be there before you know it” he said.

Bruce smiled “That’s great” he said as he glanced out side window and frowned. There was some kind of black fog out the window. It seemed to be moving and keeping up with the car-he glanced out the front window and watched in horror and fascination as two young men appeared out of the fog in front of the car.

“Look out” Bruce said pointing to the men-as the driver came to a skidding halt.

Before Bruce could react the driver was hit when a bullet came through the front windshield. Suddenly his door was ripped from the hinges and a dart was in his neck. Bruce gasped as he fell across the backseat grabbing at the dart and pulling it out. He turned and through this swimming vison he saw someone in black staring at him.

“You-You made a big mistake” Bruce said to the figure.

He sneered back at him “We’ll see about that” he replied watching at Bruce went limp.

* * *

 

Bruce groaned as he opened his eyes-focusing on the metal bars next to him. He gingerly sat up and took in his surroundings. He had been captured and was in a holding cell somewhere.

“This isn’t good” he mumbled to himself. “Always get yourself in trouble when you are by yourself don’t you Banner. When will you learn” He chastised himself out loud.

Bruce turned when he heard a door open and three dark cloaked teenagers came in and unceremoniously threw a boy into the cell with him. The boy was bruised and bleeding and wearing a ripped spandex type bodysuit with some emblem on it. Upon closer inspection Bruce realized the bleeding wasn't as bad as he feared and nothing felt broken-although he would have a better assessment when the boy woke up. Bruce glanced around again trying to get any indication on where they were or who these people were who had captured them.

Suddenly a man walked into view surveying them. "My apologies for the unexpected roommate Dr. Banner" the man replied.

"Well the hospitality up til now was lacking. At least I have someone to talk to now" Bruce replied dryly to the man.

The man snorted "You've been around Stark too long" the man replied.

 Bruce shrugged his shoulders "think what you like" he said staring back at the man.

A black cloud came through the door and two boys materialized. "Father did they get him?" One asked staring into the cell.

"Yes Riker they did-something you and Roman couldn't" the man sneered at the teen.

"I keep telling you father-we had a plan" he said.

"Enough" the man shouted. "Go" he pointed toward the door.

Bruce kept his arms crossed as he stared at the argument between the man and what appeared to be his son.

"Again my apologies for the interruption Doctor" the man replied once it was just them.

"Since you know my name- what do I call you"   Bruce said.

"My name is Rodissius" the man said.

Bruce thought back trying to place the name. In the time since he's been an Avenger he's seen some of SHIELD files but that name didn't ring any bells.

"Sorry am I supposed to know you" He asked.

"No. we've never met" the man said.

"Then why am I here?" He asked incredulously.

"You are here to help me get my powers back” Rodissus stated simply.

“I am sorry your powers?” Bruce asked.

“I was once a superhero.  But I lost my abilities and now I am forced to live life as this" the man said motioning angrily to himself.

Bruce stared at the man. "I didn't know they had evil superheroes?" He asked.

"There's not" the man snapped.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him but decided not to comment on that fact. He cut his eyes down to the unconscious teen at his feet.

"What’s with the boy?" He asked.

"He is one of the ones who have been trying to stop me. He’s here to show my three youngest how to properly execute a plan" he said.

"You do realize there will be people looking for me and probably him." Bruce replied.

"Oh I am sure they are. But when they find the two of you it will be too late" Rodissius said with a sneer then turned walking away his long coat flapping behind him.

* * *

 

Chase groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was killing him. Someone placed a hand on his forehead.

"Don't try moving your head so much" a man whispered.

Chase's eyes flew open and gave a short yell as he tried to scramble backward. He groaned as his back hit the cell wall.

Bruce stayed in the crouched position holding his hands out in a pacifying manner. "Whoa it's ok! I am not here to hurt you" he replied.

"How do I know that? Are you trying to get my chip? Where am I?" The boy demanded. "Where's Douglas and Perry" he added still glaring at the man.

Bruce looked at him "I am not trying to hurt you-although if I were you've been unconscious for a while now so I had plenty of time" he said with a lopsided smile. "I don't know anything about a chip-and unfortunately I don't know where we are" he said. "I don't know about anyone else-they just brought you in" he continued. "I am Bruce by the way" he added at the end.

Chase nodded trying to breathe. "Chase" he said as he glanced around trying to find anything that could indicate where they were.

Bruce watched him glance around "I already tried that. No windows to see out or in-so there's no way to see where we are" he said. "I have met our capturer though" he said.

"Who is it?" Chase asked.

"Called himself Rodissius" Bruce said as he got up.

Chase froze "Of course it's him" he groaned.

“He already said you were one of the ones trying to stop him” Bruce supplied.

"He and his family are trying to kill all of the superheroes. We've been trying to stop them" Chase said.

"We?" Bruce asked.

"My team" Chase said.

"Your team?" Bruce asked.

"My friends Kaz, Oliver and Skylar, my sister Bree and myself. We are an elite force" Chase said.

"You call yourself an Elite Force?" Bruce asked suppressing a smirk.

"Well Mr. Davenport calls us that" Chase said. "What is Rodissius say he wanted to do with you?" Chase asked.

"He wants me to help him get his powers back" Bruce replied.

"What!" Chase replied indigent. "I am the smartest man on the world-why isn't he asking me" he added.

Bruce blinked at the boy’s outburst "You wouldn't be related to Tony Stark would you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Chase looked at him in confusion "No" he replied. "My father is Donald Davenport" he added. Bruce stared at him

"Donald Davenport? Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Bruce said quietly. "Wait he's the one Tony's been after for years because of his research with bion-nics" Bruce said as it clicked in the middle of his last word. Bruce eyes widened as he stared at Chase. "Ok so my scientific curiosity has peaked." He began. "Are you human or some sort of advanced android?" He asked.

"We are genetically engineered humans that our creator slash uncle embedded a bionic chip in our necks" Chase replied.

"For what purpose?" Bruce asked.

"To be his evil minions" Chase replied. "Mr. Davenport found us and hid us away-trained us-kept us safe" he finished.

"I have so many questions but this isn't the time or place and we don't know who's listening" Bruce replied as he glanced around.

Chase nodded "You're right" he agreed.

Suddenly a black fog appeared and a young girl materialized smirking.

"Hello smoochy poo" She taunted.

"Reese" Chase growled.

"Don't worry I am not here for you. I am here for Dr. Banner" Reese said.

"Dr. Banner? As in THE Bruce Banner!"  Chase exclaimed loudly looking at Bruce.

Bruce nodded then paled as two other teens appeared and started toward him. He backed up trying to stay calm "Stay back" he said extending his hand. "I-I don't want to hurt you" he pleaded.

"Oh Please" Reese said rolling her eyes.

Bruce's eyes flashed green "I said stay back!" he bellowed his voice deepening slamming a rapidly growing green hand against wall next to him as he glared at the teens. The two teens immediately got in front of their sister protectively. Bruce sneered as they looked as the three ran from the room in fear. He waited until he got his heart rate down before he turned back to Chase. The boy was staring at him with a mixture of shock and confusion.

“What WAS that?” Chase asked.

Bruce chuckled “My party trick” he replied.

“Are you a shape shifter like they are?” Chase asked.

Bruce cocked his head in thought “No-umm no” he decided.

Chase stared at him “What?” he asked.

Bruce shrugged “Technically I DO shape shift-if you want to call it that. But I can only turn into one other shape” Bruce said uncomfortably.

“Well can you get us out of here?” Chase asked.

“That probably won’t end up well for either of you” Rodissius said as he walked into the room.

Bruce turned toward the man “What does that mean?” he replied.

“Oh you’ll see” he said hitting a button on the remote in his hand.

Electricity shot through the room hitting both Chase and Bruce. After their unconscious bodies hit the ground he nodded-two of his kids “floated” into the room and pulled two syringes from their holders. Both syringes were injected into Bruce while a pulse of electricity was sent directly at Chase’s chip.

Rodissius laughed evilly as he watched his prisoners for a minute. “Alert me the second they wake up” he snapped at one of his sons and stomped from the room.

* * *

 

Pepper typed in her access code to Tony’s workshop and walked in. He turned when he heard the door swish open.

“Hey Pep-what’s up?” Tony asked.

“Tony we have a problem. I just got a call from the organizer of the seminar. He thought it was very unprofessional of us not to alert them of Doctor Banner changed plans” She replied.

Tony frowned “What? Bruce’s plans didn’t change” he said.

“Tony he never made it to the seminar” Pepper said.

“What?” Tony said.

“That’s not all-Jarvis?” Pepper asked.

The A.I projected pictures of one of their cars stopped in the middle of the street. The front windshield had a bullet hole in it and the passenger door was laying on the floor.

“God is that one of ours?” Tony asked.

Pepper nodded “Yes-the driver was killed. There is no sign of Bruce or Hulk anywhere” she said.

“Jarvis get Fury on the phone and get the suit ready” Tony barked.

“What about the others?” Pepper asked.

“I don’t know if the others are free or not. I’ll do this by myself if I have to” Tony said.

“Tony” Pepper warned.

“Let’s see what Fury says first” Tony said. “I WILL go by myself-if that’s the only choice” he added with determination.

Pepper nodded and watched in worry as Tony called the Director.

 

* * *

 

Donald flopped down on the couch-he had just put the baby down for her nap and he had convinced Tasha to go to the spa for the day, The house was quiet and peaceful for the first time in over a year.

“Hey Big D” Leo called from the screen on the wall.

“Spoke too soon” Donald sighed. “Yes Leo” he asked as he sat up to properly stare at the screen.

“We have a problem-we just got a mayday call from Bree. Centrum City is under attack. Douglas is hurt and they’ve taken Chase” he said in a panic.

Donald sat up straighter “What?” he said.

“He Said” Adam began in annoyance his face appearing next to Leo’s.

“I HEARD him Adam” Donald snapped. “Leo you and Adam take the hydro-loop to the main land and get to Bree” he said. “I’ll meet you there” he said already reaching for the phone.

‘Please be okay’ he thought to himself as he called Tasha.

* * *

 

Bree was pacing the floor in rage. She had walked the path so many times the others were afraid she would start to wear out the floor.

Kaz cleared his throat as he stepped off of the hydro lift alerting the girl of his presence.

“Bree come back upstairs. Mr. Davenport just called-Leo and Adam are on their way and he THINKS he can unlock the console from his lab” Kaz said.

“We walked right into the trap. Of course they were going to come back! And we just left them here to get captured!” she yelled at Kaz.

“I know-but we need to stay calm and focus. Especially you” he said.

“What does that mean?” she snapped.

“You’re flashlight hands are sparking” he said motioning to her hands.

“Her what are what now?” Donald’s voice yelled from somewhere.

Kaz and Bree looked around in confusion until Bree’s eyes landed on Kaz’s pocket.

“Kaz you pocket dialed Mr. Davenport!” she yelled.

Kaz pulled out his phone “No I didn’t “he said turning it around as Donald’s angry face came into view. “Yep I did-Hey again Mr. Davenport” Kaz said.

“Bree-what are flashlight hands and why are they sparking” he said angrily.

Bree sighed “It’s kind of hard to explain Mr. Davenport” she hedged.

“No it’s not” Kaz said. “She got superpowers by the Arturian space rock” he explained.

“WHAT!” Donald yelled.

Bree snapped “Shouldn’t we be more concerned Chase and Douglas right now” she yelled.

Donald’s face contorted “You’re right. I WAS going to call and say that I unlocked the computers-so you should be able to get to the information” he said.

“Great! I’ll get Oliver to start warning the superheroes” Kaz said.

Bree nodded “I’ll try to find Chase with his GPS app” she decided.

“I am on my way and after this is over we WILL be having a talk” Donald warned Bree as he hung up.

* * *

 

Chase slowly woke up to Bruce groaning somewhere. His eyes flew open as he sat up trying to locate the man. He found Bruce in the corner in a ball his face contorted in pain.

“Bruce are you ok?” Chase asked dumbly.

“Does it look like I am ok” he growled back in a deeper voice.

Chase eyes widened but he stood his ground “They must have injected you with something when we were unconscious” he stated.

“Very good” Rodissius rang from hidden speakers. “I did some research on Dr. Banner-that’s why I feel he would be the best person to help me in my quest. His gamma irradiated blood is what will give me my powers back” he stated.

“How-How do you plan on doing that?” Bruce gasped out.

“I have to weaken you. If I just started to torture you the Beast would come out and ruin everything. What I injected you with will slowly weaken you until slip into a coma and then I can bleed you dry” Rodissius said.

“Won’t Work” Bruce said slowly.

“How do you know that” The man shot back.

“Others have-tried” Bruce said slowly looking apologetically at the horror that appeared on the boy’s face.

“How do you think I got the idea” the man replied back coldly.

Bruce sighed “What makes you think I won’t Hulk out and get us out?” he said with some effort.

“One you are too weak-two what makes YOU weak makes HIM a killing machine. Poor Chase wouldn’t stand a change even IF his bionics were working” Rodissius said.

Chase looked up with a start “IF? What did you do” he demanded.

“Evening the playing field” the man shot back. “I’ll come back later. I give you three hours before Doctor Banner will be too weak and I can start my procedure” the man added then the room went silent.

Chase looked down at Bruce in fear “We need to get out of here” he stated in panic.

Bruce slowly stared up at the boy “AND how to you plan on doing that?” he said sarcastically.

Chase groaned in annoyance “I don’t know. If my chip was working I could bend the bars with my telekinesis” he said.

“If I live through this-I have so many questions to ask you” Bruce said.

Chase turned and stared at the man “My team is looking for me by now I am sure” he said with belated realization.

Bruce nodded “Mine too-or at least Tony is. I am sure they called him when I never made the seminar” he said.

“Who’s your team?” Chase asked in confusion.

“I am an Avenger” Bruce said then twitched. “I am going to try and calm myself-get in a meditative state-that should slow down whatever they injected me with” he added.

Chase nodded “that makes sense” he said.

“Where do you live?” Bruce asked.

Chase stared at him “You can talk in this state?” he asked.

Bruce opened one eye “I can multi-task” he began. “Besides you leaning over me isn’t helping me stay calm. As long as you don’t have a temper and start screaming-I should be fine” Bruce replied.

Chase nodded slowly sitting down across from Bruce before he answered. “I live in Centrium City” Chase said. “You?” he asked.

“I live in Avengers Tower” Bruce said in a monotone voice.

“Where were you born?” Chase asked realizing afterward that might not have been the best question to ask when he saw Bruce tense. The man took another deeper breath and slowly relaxed before he answered.

“I was born in Ohio. I lived there until I was a teenager then I lived in California until I went to college” he replied slowly.

“My turn” Bruce said. “You said you have a sister-is it just the two of you?” he asked.

Chase smiled “No Bree and I have an older brother named Adam and a step-brother named Leo” he said.

“Do you all have bionic abilities?” Bruce asked.

“Yes” Chase began. “In the beginning Leo didn’t-obviously. But when we became a family and went public-he became a target as much as we were. His bionics happen when something happens to him and he gets hurt” Chase said.

“A mother’s worst fear” Bruce chuckled.

Chase laughed “Yeah Tasha wasn’t happy. I am surprised she’s stayed with Mr. Davenport for so long” he commented.

“Love makes peoples look past others faults-believe me I know” Bruce said. “Listen I need to tell you a few things in case no one finds us in time and this guy is successful” he began when Chase interrupted.

“No Bruce that’s not going to happen” Chase demanded.

“Chase” Bruce began gently. “When I get angry or extremely scared I turn into a green man or monster-his name is Hulk. I need you to promise to stay clear of him so you don’t get hurt” Bruce said.

“You turn into a monster? Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?” Chase asked incredulously.

“Yes-sort of. I was working on a government project and decided to use myself as a test subject and the gamma radiation created the Hulk” Bruce said simply.

“Is he really that bad?” Chase asked.

“He’s better than he used to be-Tony has socialized him. Think of him like a big guard dog-he comes out when I am scared to hurt anyone who hurts me. If he gets out and you can’t get out talk to him-he usually remembers the people I know. Whatever happens get out-get to your team” Bruce said. “Promise me Chase” he said as the black fog appeared in the room.

Bruce shut his eyes too weak to fight the hands that grabbed him.

“No-let go of me! Bruce-NO” Chase yelled as he tried to fight his captors.

“It’s not your fault Chase-remember that” Bruce said as they dragged him from the room-Chase yells echoing off the walls.

 

* * *

 

Leo, Adam and the Elite Force crept along the bushes a few feet from an abandoned warehouse.

“Mr. Davenport is sure this is where Chase is?” Oliver asked quietly.

“This was the last place his GPS had him” Bree said.

“Okay what’s the plan?” Kaz asked.

“You and Oliver fly and distract them-Skylar and I will speed with Leo and Adam and sneak in” Bree said.

“Sounds good grab on” Skyler said grabbing Leo and raced toward the building.

Bree rolled her eyes grabbing Adam and following Skylar.

They got close and heard a roar that made them all freeze.

“What was that?” Adam called eyes wide.

“That” A man in a robotic voice said as he landed “Is an angry Hulk” he replied.

“What’s a Hulk and who are you?” Leo said staring at the man.

The suit turned and stared at the kids “Really? I am Iron Man” he stated.

Leo screamed “Iron Man-THE Iron Man! This is so exciting” he yelled out.

Bree whirled on him “Leo! Our brother is captured in there and an evil villain and his family is trying to kill all the superheroes” she yelled.

Iron Man’s face mask flipped up “What villain?” he asked.

“His name is Rodissius” Oliver said as he and Kaz landed.

“Never heard of him” Tony said.

“He was a superhero before he was a villain” Kaz replied.

Tony chuckled “Aren’t they all” he mumbled. “Well you kids can go on-I’ve got this” he said.

“Excuse me? We aren’t going anywhere-my brother’s in there” Bree snapped.

“Really What are you going to do?” Tony said in annoyance.

“I hear them-they’re coming” Skylar called.

A black fog appeared and four men appeared.

“Bree behind you” Skyler called.

Bree spun kicking with her super speed and sending one flying. Adam picked up one and body slammed him to the ground. Kaz sent a fire ball lighting the man’s pants on fire and Oliver freezing him in ice from the waist down, Skylar froze the last guy while Leo sent an energy ball sending him flying.

“I am sorry you were saying?” Bree said smugly turning back to Tony.

He stared at the kids with wide eyes “New plan-we go in you get your brother-I get my Science Bro and then we kick some ass” he said as his face plate lowered and flew off toward the warehouse.

“Are we supposed to follow him?” Kaz asked.

Skylar “He probably wanted us too-but I say we stick with our plan” she said.

“And that is?” Leo asked.

“Once we get in-split up and look for Chase” Bree said.

“And try to stop Ramon and Riker” Oliver added.

“Ok let’s go” Adam yelled as he charged toward the warehouse.

Iron Man blasted through the wall with ease. He stepped over the rubble and immediately screaming and the Hulk roaring. He started down the hall trying to determine where the sounds were coming from. He had planned on blasting anything that got in his way-but he wasn’t prepared to be faced with teenagers. They would appear from a black fog attack him and turn back into a fog and retreat. Suddenly the kids from outside were next to him.

“What are they?” Iron Man asked.

“Shape Shifters” Skylar replied.

A huge cloud appeared and come toward them.

“I see they sent out the welcome committee for you” Iron Man replied.

“Oliver try to blast them with your cryo blast” Kaz yelled.

Oliver took a deep breath and blasted the ice from his fingers.

“Adam try your breath to speed it up” Leo said.

“Ok” Adam called and took a deep breath and a huge wind blew acerbating the ice and freezing them.

“It worked” Bree exclaimed loudly.

Another scream happened from down the hall and all rejoicing came to a halt.

“That’s Chase” Leo said.

“Chase we’re coming” Adam yelled as he barreled down the hallway the others could do nothing but follow.

 

* * *

 

Chase was losing consciousness from the pain. Riker was standing over him with evil smile.

“You are no one without your chip Chase. Are you prepare to die” He taunted.

“You realize this isn’t going to work. If I die-my family will come after you. Others will come after Doctor Banner-bigger superheroes-the Avengers. Did your dad actually think he can go against all of them?” Chase gasped out.

The sound of Hulk roaring in pain and the sound of blasting rock could be coming closer to them.

“Someone’s here” Chase said with a weak smug smile.

There was a roar and Adam punched a hole through the wall. He was gasping and looking around “Hey right room” he said. “Guys I found him” he called. Then he turned “Get off of him” he yelled and sent an energy blast that slammed Riker against the wall.

“Adam-Leo” Chase exclaimed weakly.

Leo pushed past Adam and rushed toward Chase. “Chase are you ok?” he said staring at him worriedly.

Chase shook his head “They disabled my chip somehow” he said weakly and Leo helped him up and walk out into the hallway.

Iron Man came into view, Chase turned to him “Hurry they are trying to bleed Bruce dry” he said.

“Like hell they are-thanks Kid” Iron Man said and flew off.

“Please someone needs to help Bruce” Chase pleaded as his vision swam and he fainted against Leo.

“We need to get him back to Big D” Leo said as he struggled not to drop him.

Bree looked at her brother “Will survive a trip back to Mission Creek” she said.

Iron Man was flying at them carrying an unconscious man with him “Hurry up this place is about to blow” he called back to them.

“What?” Adam called. “Man that was rude he just left” Adam began but stopped by the sound of explosions.

“Run” Kaz yelled as the teens sprinted for the door.

 

* * *

 

They all paused briefly to watch the building go up in flames.

“Wait a minute-what about Ramon and Riker” Oliver asked.

“And Rodissius” Skylar asked.

Tony flipped up his face plate looking at them “I don’t know-there was an older guy in there with Bruce. He got in the way of my blasters-some of the younger ones ran. He grabbed one or two and made them stay” he said.

“He MADE one of his kids DIE with him-that’s harsh” Kaz said.

“Those were his kids?” Tony asked angrily.

“I can go in and see if I can get some out” Bree said.

“Me too-come on” Skylar said.

“Wait” Tony said interrupting them. “Let me scan the building. If there are people still in there-then you can go” he said as he turned toward the building. “No use-there’s no one in there” he said.

“They all died?” Skyler asked.

Tony shrugged his shoulders “I don’t see any live people in there. There are one or two bodies there-but their already gone” he replied.

“Adam I can’t hold Chase much longer” Leo said as Adam came over and lifted his brother with ease.

“We need to get him somewhere to fix his chip or he’s going to die” Leo said.

Tony looked at the teens around him. “Come with me-I think I can help” he said.

“Why are you helping us?” Oliver asked.

Tony stopped “The last words the big guy said was help bio-nic boy” he said.

“What does that mean?” Adam asked him.

“We are going to help you” Tony said as he turned and lead the group to the waiting vehicle.

 

* * *

 

Chase woke up slowly relieved that he wasn’t in the cell anymore. He slowly sat up and looked around noticing instantly he wasn’t home. He was in some sort of hospital bed-but he was pretty he wasn’t in a hospital.

“Chase you’re awake” Mr. Davenport said in a relieved voice as he walking into the room.

“Mr. Davenport” Chase said and allowed his father to hug him.

“Don’t scare me like that again” Mr. Davenport whispered in his ear.

“Chasie” Bree exclaimed and speed over throwing her arms around him.

The rest of the team and his family came running in and hugged him.

Chase looked around “Where are we?” he asked staring at his sister.

“We are at Stark Tower” Bree said.

“Avengers Tower Bree” Donald corrected

“Avengers Tower? Oh My God Bruce! Is he ok? Did that metal suit get him” Chase asked worriedly.

“I can assure you Dr. Banner is fine Mr. Chase” A British voice replied.

“Who’s that?” Chase asked.

“I am JARVIS. I was created to by Master Stark to help him run his house” the A.I replied.

“And get this-he’s nice and doesn’t try to kill people” Leo said in shock.

“Eddie was like this in the beginning” Donald replied.

“So living with you turned him evil? Not the best argument Mr. Davenport” Kaz said with a smile.

Chase laughed as he sat up noticing the machine that was attached to the bed “what’s that?” he asked as he pointed it.

Mr. Davenport’s smile faltered for a second “That does the same functions that your capsules do-but allows you to sleep in an actual bed” he said.

“Wow when’d you make that?” Chase asked.

“I didn’t” Donald said sounding strained.

“Dr. Banner made it” Adam said.

“He made it fast too-like within a week” Oliver replied.

Bruce took that moment to walk in “Donald helped too” he said with a chuckle. “JARVIS told me you were awake” he said with a small smile.

“Bruce!” Chase exclaimed and hugged him.

Bruce looked shocked for a moment then smiled and returned the hug.

“I am glad you’re ok” Bruce said quietly as he pulled away.

Chase smiled “Me-I am glad you’re ok” he said then glanced at the machine. “This! This is great! How did you create this” he asked in amazement.

“Because he’s a genius” Tony said walking into the room.

Bruce looked down embarrassed. “Tony stop. When we got you here-you were in bad shape. We got Donald on the phone and between Donald, Tony and myself- we stabilized you. But there was still some complications. This came out of a quick fix and maybe can be expanded to be able to use for everyday use” he said fidgeting.

“That’s a great idea-I can’t believe we’ve never thought of this before Mr. Davenport” Chase said in amazement.

“I KNOW! I can’t believe I’ve never thought of that before” Donald exploded.

“Word to the wise Davenport-It’s never a good idea to scream around him” Tony said pointing to Bruce.

Donald turned and paled “I am sorry Doctor Banner-Are you ok” he asked.

Bruce rolled his eyes “Believe me Donald-after living with this one-I can take a few surprise outburst” he said dryly.

Donald nodded then looked at everyone “I am sorry but since Chase is up-we need to head back to Centrium City. We need to check on Douglas and Perry and the people there” he replied apologetically.

The other reluctantly agreed and headed toward the roof where Davenport had a helicopter waiting.

“Listen if you guys need help or want to talk Science call us” Bruce said.

“I will” Chase said.

“Good” Bruce said with a smile.

The others said their goodbyes and either climbed in the helicopter or flew away. Tony walked up and stood next to Bruce watching them fly away.

“I don’t believe that man trained those kids to fight” Tony said causing Bruce to laugh.

“Only 4 of them are his” Bruce said. “But I tend to agree with you” he added with a smirk.

“The kids were ok-but he’s annoying” Tony said as he turned back to go inside. “All he could talk about was his money and his inventions-he wouldn’t shut up” he said.

“Yeah that’s annoying isn’t it” Bruce said.

Tony turned toward his friend “yes” he said-not catching Bruce’s meaning.

Bruce rolled his eyes “I will say I meet the most interesting people” he said as he followed Tony inside.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came (like most of my stories) from a scene that popped in my head of Chase and Bruce being captured together and went with it.
> 
> As usual I TRIED to spell check but I might have missed some. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a quick fun story when I decided to write it. As it progressed I had so many other scenes I wanted to write and I had to make myself stop or else it was going to be MUCH longer.
> 
> Example: Tony stark and Donald Davenport trying to out do one another on who's richer and smarter until Bruce had to threaten the Hulk on them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!❤️


End file.
